Gaskets are used in a variety of locations in internal combustion engines to create seals, such as where the exhaust manifold meets the engine block. The primary requirement of these gaskets is that they be able to maintain sealing capabilities at high operating temperatures of the engine. Known gaskets are typically made of one or more layers of steel or other high temperature inorganic materials such as mica. These multi-layer steel gaskets are often coated with a material that improves the heat and scuff resistance of steel.
Known coatings, however, are not cost effective to apply to metallic gaskets because they must be solubulized in a solvent and then sprayed or rolled onto the gasket. Solvent based coatings have significant drawbacks. For example, solvent based coatings may only be applied in an inefficient manner. Because the spray cannot easily be limited to the edges of the gasket, a significant amount of overspray results. The overspray material does not end upon the gasket and is thus wasted. Furthermore, overspray results in significant janitorial costs. Also, there are health concerns associated with the use of solvents. In addition, there are costs associated with the environmentally proper use and disposal of any solvent based coating, including those based on water.
The inventor has recognized a need for a coating material that overcomes one or more of these problems.